Chasing Cars
by umaficwriter
Summary: Sequência de "High". O sons ficaram abafados e os olhos castanhos brilharam com as lágrimas cristalinas. Phil Coulson estava morto.


Chasing Cars

Sinopse: Sequência de "High". O sons ficaram abafados e os olhos castanhos brilharam com as lágrimas cristalinas. Phil Coulson estava morto.

Notas: Aqui está, provavelmente, a fic mais difícil que eu já tive o PRAZER de escrever! Quem me acompanha há algum tempo sabe que eu tenho comportamento tendencioso ao drama. ENTÃO... eu não sabia com qual personagem fazer essa história, por que todos que eu amo morrem... pois é! Desta forma eu escolhi Phil pelo simples fato de ter escrito uma fic anteriormente que dava uma espécie de gancho para essa coisinha aqui!

Here we go!

Capúnico – Perseguindo Carros

_We'll do it all__  
__Everything__  
__On our own_

**Nós vamos fazer tudo****  
****Tudo****  
****Sozinhos**

A necessidade de se comunicarem com o mundo lá fora era inexistente. E ambos não estavam contando há quantos dias estavam lá.

Lógico que eles viam o começo e o findar dos dias que passavam. As horas eram mostradas no relógio no criao mudo, ao lado da cama que dividiam, mas nenhum dos dois via a necessidade de conta-las ou viver os dias de acordo com as mesmas. Tudo estava envolto no torpor das sensações e dos momentos juntos depois de tanta reluta em finalmente aceitarem os sagrados sentimentos.

Eram as pequenas coisas.

Os dias passavam com Phil lendo seus romances (porém nada policial), com Melinda cuidando das poucas plantas espalhadas pela casa reluzente. Phil cozinhava sempre, às vezes May fazia o chá, alegando que embora Coulson fizesse um trabalho fenomenal, queria pelo menos ferver a água de sua bebida favorita.

Nnhum dos dois sujava a casa de fato, mas como estavam à beira mar, inevitavelmente tinham que limpar os cômodos e se revezavam nesta tarefa também.

A maioria das coisas era feita em silencio. May nunca fora fã de conversas prolongadas e Phil entendia isso e a respeitava. O que não o impedia de iniciar longos monólogos ao longo do tempo que estavam juntos. Em determinadas vezes Melinda o respondia com "ahams" e "hums", noutras, ela apenas rolava os olhos, se ele fosse sortudo o bastante, ela iniciava uma conversa sobre alguma trivialidade apenas para ouvi-lo falar entusiasmado e com um brilho no olhar.

Em algumas manhãs eles caminhavam na praia, de mãos dadas, com a cabeça dela apoiada no ombro masculino. Noutras, eles estavam esgotados depois das atividades da noite anterior para saírem do quarto, isso os fazia passar boa parte do dia na cama, cochilando e encarando um ao outro.

May se permitia acordar mais tarde para praticar seu amado Thai Chi, no entanto, por muitas vezes, relutante em deixar os braços masculinos que a rondavam no ninho quente que dividiam, optou por praticar sua "terapia" no período da tarde.

Phil forçava-se a acordar alguns minutos antes dela só para vê-la acordar. Ele ficava maravilhado em como os olhos dela se mexiam por baixo das pálpebras antes de se abrirem para o dia. E o agente queria gravar como um mantra aquela imagem, queria memorizar todos os pequenos trejeitos dela, queria que seu cérebro jamais esquecesse sua voz, mesmo que não estivesse mais na Terra. Queria que seu último pensamento fosse ela e somente ela.

Philip James Coulson queria compensar o tempo perdido e o faria. Ali, com Melinda May em seus braços. E pela primeira vez, ele desejou morrer assim.

_We don't need__  
__Anything__  
__Or anyone_

**Nós não precisamos****  
****Qualquer coisa****  
****Ou qualquer um**

No entardecer Phil gostava de observar as ondas batendo na costa, gostava de sentir a maresia grudar no corpo, sentia-se vivo toda vez que o vento batia em sua pele e balançava suas roupas ou as páginas de seus romances. Em algumas tardes, enquanto May praticava Thai Chi, e ele estava com os olhos muito canados para ler, caminhava sozinho na praia ao lado da casa. Não havia ninguém mais ali além dos dois e nesses momentos Phil se permitia chorar na beira das ondas. A vida havia feito tropeçar tantas vezes e o próprio já tinha vencido a morte por meios nada convencionais... daquela vez ele implorou pela morte pois não tinha nada a perder, contudo, ali sentindo as ondas batendo nos pés e encarando o oceano infinito e o céu de tirar o fôlego, Coulson só pedia aos deuses mais um dia.

Voltava pra casa descalço e com as barras da calça dobradas. Em algumas ocasiões juntava-se à Melinda no banho, fosse ele no chuveiro ou não e fazia amor com ela profundamente, enterrando-se nela com cada centímetro de seu ser, pois aquela podia ser a última vez. Escutava os gemidos que proferiam seu nome e enfiava seu rosto entre o pescoço e o colo delgado e mais uma vez implorava para que aquele não fosse seu último dia.

Ele fazia o jantas, algumas vezes com música soando ao fundo, noutras apenas com o som dos utensílios. Melinda o abraçava por trás em determinados dias e apoiava sua cabeça nas costas largas enquanto o mesmo trabalhava na cozinha. Coulson, ocasionalmente consumido por seu desejo dela mais do que a necessidade de respirar, a dominava, ou deixava-se ser dominado ali mesmo e se entregava aos prazeres que ela sabia lhe oferecer. Grunhia o nome dela enquanto sua mão pousava na nuca da mulher e a empurrava, encorajando-a a ir mais fundo.

Ele queria se sentir vivo. E ela apenas bão queria que ele desaparecesse.

_I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel  
Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough_

**Eu não sei bem****  
****Como dizer****  
****Como eu me sinto****  
****Aquelas três palavras****  
****São ditas demais****  
****Elas não são suficientes**

O primeiro sinal de que o quão mais alto você sobe, mais alta é a queda, foi quando os cristais começaram a escapar as mãos masculinas. Todos os dias.

May teve que manter-se mais alerta quando Coulson manuseava vidros no geral. Eles não queriam demais acidentes.

Os olhos azuis não enxergavam tão bem, agora, mesmo com os óculos e Melinda, apesar da resistência de Phil, teve que começar a ler Ulysses para ele. Ambos sabiam que ele já conhecia o livro, mas ela queria fazer algo por ele.

Phil descobriu que gostava mais do livro quando ela o lia do que quando o mesmo o fazia somente na sua cabeça.

Eles decidiram que, sob a supervisão dele, May iria preparar o jantar, uma vez que Coulson estava se sentindo muito fraco para passar uma hora inteira, ou mais aprontando as coisas. Melinda sugeriu que ele limpasse a louça, para que o ex-diretor não se sentisse tão inútil.

_Let's waste time__  
__Chasing cars__  
__Around our heads_

**Vamos perder tempo****  
****Perseguindo carros****  
****Em torno de nossas cabeças**

O silencio era algo familiar na casa naquela manhã. Melinda acordou com o nascer do Sol, saiu da cama e observou por alguns instantes o homem dormindo. Ela sabia que tinha conseguido mais do que poderia pedir, mas ela só queria mais um pouco. Pior do que ter ouvido de Nick Fury que ele havia falecido naquela fatídica manhã de 2012, era presenciar uma morte tão cruel todos os dias. Todos os dias ela morria mais um pouco também. Limpou a lágrima que ameaçou cair e virou-se para sair do quarto, rumo à cozinha.

Uma vez que o café estava pronto, colocou tudo numa bandeja e subiu as escadas, Coulson já não podia descê-las com tanta facilidade como antes, por isso ela levava o café todas as manhãs, há alguns dias.

Ao entrar novamente no quarto, reparou que ele já acordara e estava na varanda.

Melinda abriu um pequeno sorriso e caminhou até ele, que já estava sentado à mesa.

Depositou o conteúdo que havia trazido na superfície de vidro e voltou para dentro do quarto. Voltou com um cobertor e cobriu Philip, tomando cuidado para deixar os braços com a mínima movimentação para que o mesmo pudesse fazer o desjejum.

Sentou-se no outro lado da mesa e começou a comer também, imitando o ato dele de encarar o horizonte.

No fundo já sabiam que aquele seria o ultimo amanhecer que veriam juntos.

Nenhum dos dois disse nada.

_All that I am__  
__All that I ever was__  
__Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see__  
__I don't know where__  
__Confused about how as well__  
__Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

**Tudo o que eu sou****  
****Tudo o que eu sempre fui****  
****Está aqui em seus olhos perfeitos, eles são tudo que eu posso ver****  
****Eu não sei onde****  
****Confuso sobre como bem****  
****Só sei que essas coisas nunca vão mudar para nós**

Quanto Melinda o perguntou o que queria pro almoço, Phil respondeu que não queria nada, apenas que ela o ajudasse a descer as escadas. Assim ela o fez, apoiando seus ombros, como já havia feito inúmeras vezes nas missões juntos, quando ele se ferira, ela o auxiliou nesta missão. Coulson agradeceu quando, com cuidado ela o ajudou a sentar-se no sofá, o mesmo onde ele costumava ler tempos atrás.

May não lhe incitou a começar um de seus monólogos, também não falou por algum tempo. Mais uma vez o único som que poderia ser escutado era o das ondas quebrando nas pedras abaixo deles. Melinda só saiu do lado de Coulson quando foi preoarar um chá, pouco depois que o Sol virou-se, o que sinalizava que já passara de meio-dia.

Pela primeira vez desde que chegaram, May quis contar o tempo, para mensurar o quão precioso eram aqueles últimos instantes.

Voltou pouco tempo depois com as duas xicaras fumegantes e colocou a dele nas mãos já fracas. Lhe sorriu e sentou-se ao seu lado mais uma vez. Colocou as pernas por debaixo do corpo e passou seu braço esguio por dentro dos dele, uma vez que estavam cruzados.

Pegou seu chá, antes apoiado na mesa de centro e pôs sua cabeça no ombro dele, sabendo que seria provavelmente a última vez.

\- Eu não disse bastantes vezes o quanto eu amo você. – ele praticamente sussurrou depois de um longo período de silencio. – eu espero que você saiba Melinda, por que eu não serei capaz de dizer isso por muito mais tempo e eu quero que você não se esqueça. – Phil estava sério, mas seus olhos brilhavam com a luz do céu refletida nos azuis cristalinos. – eu... – sua voz fraquejou.

Melinda colou suas testas e fechou os olhos. As respirações se mesclaram e ela avançou para um beijo casto.

O colar de lábios fora singelo, mas suficiente para trazer as emoções deles à tona. Cpulson enxugou com o polegar as lágrimas que ela derramou e beijou o rosto feminino, começando pela testa, depois os olhos, em seguida as bochechas, o nariz, o queixo e por fim a boca. Ele não queria ir embora.

\- Eu não quero te deixar ir... – ela suspirou a frase e tremeu a voz fraseando os pensamentos dele.

\- Você vai ficar bem... – respondeu o homem, dessa vez com as mãos pousadas no rosto dela. – eu estou pronto Melinda. Tudo vai ficar bem... – sorriu e sentiu as bochechas molhadas, na boca o gosto salgado de suas próprias lagrimas.

May deitou a cabeça entre o rosto e o pescoço de Phil e ali ficou por muitos instantes.

Quando a noite caiu, eles ainda estavam na sala, Melinda havia preparado algo para comerem, pois só haviam tomado o café da manhã.

Depois de alimentados, foram para a sacada da sala e sentaram-se lá, dessa vez admirando p céu laranja, indicando que o Sol iria mais uma vez se pôr.

Ficaram sem dizer uma única palavra por todo o tempo. Eles não precisavam disso afinal.

Phil Coulson sentiu mais uma vez o vento soprar, mas desta vez a força natural o parecia querer levar para longe. Sentiu-se leve como o vento pela primeira vez em sua vida. Os últimos raios de Sol tocavam sua pele. Ele sabia que deveria sentir-se aquecido, mas não foi o que sentira. Ouviu o som do mar chocando no rochedo, mas parecia estar tão longe, era como se estivesse afastando-se dali, apesar de estar parado no mesmo lugar.

Sabia que a mão de May estava grudada na sua, mas não conseguia sentir a ação dela passando os dedos pelos nós dos seus...

Viu o grande astro sair de cena e dar espaço para a Lua cheia entrar, via as primeiras estrelas no céu com pouca nitidez. Já não conseguia controlar as ações de seu corpo. Olhou para o lado e sorriu brevemente, o medo do que já presenciara antes estampado em seu olhar, como deixa, Melinda o encarou bem neste momento.

A mesma, assim como ele, tinha os olhos brilhando e as poças d'água se formavam.

\- Phil... – ela tinha a voz distante, assim como as ondas do mar. – Phil... – ele tentou apertar os olhos para vê-la pela última vez, mas assim como as estrelas, ela não estava nítida. – você pode descansar agora... – ela suspirou chorosa. – Coulson... – ela soluçou com pequenas cascatas deixando seus olhos e escorrendo rosto abaixo. – eu vou ficar bem... ela limpou o rosto com uma mão, a outra apertando a dele. – o time vai ficar bem, você os ensinou direito. – ela abriu um raro sorriso. – eu amo você... eu vou ficar bem, você pode ir agora.

Phil sentiu suas próprias lagrimas naquele momento, pela ultima vez sentiu-se arrepiar com o vento da costa e encarou a mulher que sempre amou pela ultima vez. Suaas pálpebras pesaram e assim que a Lua ficou alta no céu, Phil Coulson não estava mais entre nós.

_And if I lay here__  
__If I just lay here__  
__Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

**E se eu deitar aqui****  
****Se eu apenas deitar aqui****  
****Você deitaria comigo e esqueceria o mundo?**

Notas: Ansiosa para matar mais personagens. Manda mais Marvel! (zoas)

See ya

xoxo


End file.
